Linha Asteristica 7: Edward Responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas qu


Linha Asteristica 7 – Edward Responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 7:

Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificado Persefone pergunta a Edward, da saga Twilight: "Se vivesses para sempre, o que farias?"

Parece que realmente as tiradas sexuais acabaram finalmente nesta linha! Muito me alegra isso, fora com os ardores pungentes da juventude tarada! Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de abrir!

No meio da mais negra floresta da Tanzania, Isabella Swan aka Bella aka Marie Sue assumida aka sensualizadora de homens alheios e disponiveis aka atriz que não caiu de todo no cliche de perfeição eterea aka peixeira da Areosa aka hemofilica em caso terminal (o que ela não achou necessario dizer a um certo e determinado vampiro bastante sedento das suas veias, por não achar que fosse de grande importância) deambulava sem destino aparente.

"Mas onde raios está?" pronto, se calhar até tinha um destino em mente mas o facto de andar aos ziguezagues e mudar de direcção a cada três passos não dava de todo essa ideia. "Já devia ter dado com ela, não é assim tão dificil de ver e –" Bella não teve tempo de concluir o seu sem duvida elaboradissimo pensamento já que se estuporou contra uma àrvore de 32 metros de altura (o que sem duvida explica porque é que não deu logo com ela).

"Ah raios parta! Fiquei com uma nodoa negra de certeza" Bella tira o seu espelho para confirmar, mas a sua pele continua branca e imaculada como sempre "Oh que sorte, quem não soubesse até diria que é cliché de filme!" disse começando a subir à arvore, mas sem muito sucesso dado que se provou uma tarefa bem mais dificil agora que não ia as costas de ninguém.

"ò Edward! Desce dai caralho!" berrou para a figura aninhada confortavelmente no galho mais alto da àrvore, que fez orelhas de mercador e continuou a deprimir como boa personagem dramática que é.

"ò filha da tua mãe" resmungou Bella, agarrando-se com unhas e dentes á àrvore e subindo lentamente. Quando finalmente atingiu o dito galho disse, ofegante: "ò filho de trinta éguas, não me ouviste foi?"

Edward olhou para ela sem falar, e virou a cara com um ar enojado

"Ah não, outra vez? Também desdenhas-te quando nós conhecemos e deu no que deu seu cão! Pega la a carta da linha asteristica que tens uma correspondente!"

Edward voltou a virar a cara na direcção dela mas estremeceu e fez cara de vomito.

"Ouve la más estas com um desaranjo intestinal ou quê? Lê-me já a maldita carta senão trilho-te os dedos na gaveta outra vez!" Não vendo qualquer reacção, tentou de novo "Ou então...conto a toda a gente que tu usas esfoliador de diamantes esmigalhados para conseguires aquela pele apaneleirada!"

"Nem penses sua vadia! Da-me já isso!" Edward arrancou-lhe o envelope das mãos e começou a ler "Nhenhenhe Persefonediz nhenhenhenheviver para sempre. Olha boa pergunta, nunca antes tinha pensado nisso"

"Em que ò palerma?"

"No que faria se vivesse para sempre"

"...Tas a gozar não? Nunca pensaste nisso?"

"Olha não te levava comigo de certeza sua pega intratavel, nem que ficasses muda de repente"

"Ah sua sanguessuga desdentada, tu vais ver quando chegarmos a casa"

"Cala-te ò perua, tou a tentar pensar, isto é dificil!"

"O quê, pensar ou descobrir que tu ÉS IMORTAL?"

"Eeeee? Não sou assim tão velho!"

"Das-te conta da porrada de cursos de Medicina que tens ó deficiente?"

"E qual é o teu problema sua camela manca, é o curso maior!"

"E é assim que planeias gastar a tua vida imortal?"

"Isso e curar o meu desaranjo intestinal. Agora sai daqui sua anta já não te posso ouvir" disse, mandando com Bella pela arvore abaixo descontraidamente. "Fogo estava a ver que não. Agora sim cara ouvinte, aqui entre nós que aquela fuinha peçonhenta não nós esta a ouvir eu tenho realmente outros planos para viver o resto da minha eternidade. Pretendo desenvolver um elixir mistico qualquer que me faça ter sempre este brilho esfoliado sem ter de recorrer aos cremes (como a pedra filosofal do Harry Potter esta a ver?), tornar-me talhante vegetariano e percorrer o mundo a pé coxinho (eu no meu intimo sou uma pessoa humilde sabe, não gosto muito de dar nas vistas). Espero ter respondido à sua crise existencial, volte sempre!"

Fim

Mais uma linha terminada! Obrigada Edward obrigada Persefone por manterem a linha asteristica a funcionar, trazida aos nossos leitores agora num fantastico português de Portugal.


End file.
